captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sorondil/Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002
Road to the FIFA World Cup I have to say that I have seen the series more than once. In my country, I was please to notice when printing or scanning files from the University, guys from the printer machines who assist customers still watch this series, which was revamped thanks to global networks such as Animax or Cartoon Network in the 2000s. After enjoying the original Captain Tsubasa ("Oliver & Benji") during my childhood. This "Road to the World Cup" Tsubasa is divided into two parts: the first is a remake of the original series and the second continues telling the story of Tsubasa (Oliver Atom) and his friends. As for the remake (the second one after Captain Tsubasa J): it basically retells you the same events of Kids' Dream and Boys' Fight arcs and the sequel in Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989 OVA). However, this is "really" summarized, with little to no filler and very much ommitted scenes and character development. On one hand, the problem is that this is "indeed" a new experience (new character designs, soundtrack, different teams looks, etc.) and therefore breaks with us, nostalgia fans. On the other hand, this series helps "a lot" to newcomers and young audiences to really catch up with the series and what the fuzz is all about. The second part of the series is interesting, as it is a delight as a continuation. Perhaps mostly ommitting my favorite manga arc: Battle of World Youth and going directly to the Road to 2002 saga adaptation. It is impressive to see how the plot of the characters develops in a much more realistic environment, while they are integrated into professional football style. We will see in the series management issues of clubs, federations, press conferences, complex relations between the coach/assistant coach and the footballers, sports brands of the first line, etc. The story focuses on telling us about a brand new U-22 World Cup (not to be confused with the Olympics or the real FIFA World Cup, though), with the journey of Tsubasa in his four years in his stay on Brazil for Sao Paulo FC and, finally, its integration in Europe as a member for FC Barcelona (next to that of Kojiro in Italy and Genzo in Germany). I should really warn you that this Anime series is actually a warm-up for the Future World Cup and that it ends by the very beginning of the final match. I mention this because this part of the series can disappoint you in not actually being able to see what happens in it. The series leaves you wanting more (really more) and I do believe it has the opposite problem to the original series: it goes as hasty as if The Flash was part of the storyline writing staff. This even goes as far as not letting you enjoy any of its arcs or storylines as much as you could have wanted to. At the same time this can be a possitive feature because you can do finish watching the series much earlier. In short, the series is worth it, I hope that the new 2018 Anime Series takes up the story and continues at least with the Golden-23 and the Overseas Fierce Fights arcs in the near future! Category:Blog posts